


What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen (and What Happened After)

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [5]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Generic Fangirl Continuity, Konekomaru Is Traumatized, Library Shenanigans, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon and Rin are in the cram school library. As usual, Rin has no interest in studying. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen (and What Happened After)

**Author's Note:**

> See series page for continuity info and disclaimer.

“You’ve been staring at my ass.”

Ryuuji blinked and refocused, startled as much by the fact that he had indeed been staring as by Rin’s comment. Well, yeah, because it was not a bad ass, tail and all, and with Rin standing on the library ladder, it gave him a really interesting angle. “So what?” Shifting his attention deliberately, Ryuuji turned the next page. “And this is a library. Shh.”

Rin gave up his desultory poking through the books and slid down the ladder’s railings, landing with a quiet thump. He sidled over to lean against the bookshelf next to Ryuuji, stretched up to bring his mouth closer to Ryuuji’s ear, and purred, “It makes me horny.”

“A light breeze makes you horny.” It wasn’t too much of an exaggeration; Rin’s sex drive was crazy. And thinking about Rin being horny was making _him_ horny, damn it. It didn’t help that they hadn’t managed much more than necking and urgent groping over the last couple of weeks while they waited for Ryuuji’s banged-up ribs to finish healing.

Rin’s tail was slapping in measured rhythm against his lower leg: _thwack, thwack, curl_. “So what’re you gonna do about it?”

“Like it’s my responsibility.” Ryuuji stared at the book in his hands, trying to remember what he was supposed to be researching. The fluffy tip of Rin’s tail had managed to worm its way up his pant leg and was squirming against his ankle, which should not be nearly as arousing as it was. He glanced at Rin in spite of himself; Rin was smirking, a taut grin that turned almost feral as he caught and held Ryuuji’s gaze, a fierce, smug look that said, clearer than words, _Gotcha_. It pissed Ryuuji off, but it also sent a rush of heat through him, lit a fire deep in his belly, as if anger and desire were somehow wired together.

In the _library_ , for God’s sake. But it was the cram school library, not the main campus library, which meant that it was low traffic and quiet. And at the moment, apparently empty.

He couldn’t believe he was even thinking about doing this. But Rin’s eyes held a dare and a promise— _fuck_ if he was going to back down, and oh God, he was turning as crazy as Rin, because the prospect of doing it here, right here, right now, had suddenly become insanely hot. And with the pictures already playing out in his head, it had the potential to get even hotter. If Rin would only cooperate.

Turning, he shoved the book back into place on the shelf, then seized Rin by the collar. Twisting his fingers in the fabric, he pulled Rin even closer as he leaned forward, bringing them face to face. “What am I gonna do? I’m gonna jerk you off and watch you come,” he growled, low in his throat. “And _then_ you’re gonna blow me.” Rin’s eyes widened for a startled instant, then went a little glazed, the thought clearly holding him transfixed. 

_I want to see that look you get when you’re so gone, when it feels so good it drives you out of your mind. Want to see you with your mouth wrapped around my cock for real, oh hell, yeah._

_You want to play games—are you ready to face the consequences?_

Rin’s gaze sharpened again—his eyes locked with Ryuuji’s and his smile blazed, eager and hungry, as if he’d heard Ryuuji’s thoughts and was answering their challenge. With a sharp, decisive nod, he cupped his hands behind Ryuuji’s head and dragged him down, arched up to kiss him hard, to rub up against him, breath already coming fast against Ryuuji’s mouth. Ryuuji felt his dick twitch at Rin’s blatant excitement; he pressed his hand to the front of Rin’s pants and found Rin already swelling, feverishly anticipating his touch.

_Oh yeah. Oh...yeah._

With a ferocious smile, Ryuuji slowly undid the button of Rin’s pants.

He couldn’t have hoped for better.

 

 

 

Konekomaru checked the next title on his list, then tucked the folded piece of paper back into his shirt pocket and hefted his pile of books. Just one more and he’d probably have everything he needed for his research paper. He made his way through the stacks, scanning the signs at the end of the rows of shelves in order to find the right section. The organization of the place was a bit quixotic.

He wasn’t sure what caught his attention first, a hint of movement or some faint sound just at the edge of hearing, but as he glanced down the aisle, he recognized the two figures standing there. Pleased, he opened his mouth to greet them, and then paused.

At first he thought they were fighting again. Bon had his back pressed up against the shelves; Rin was leaning into him, both fists clenched in his shirt front. Bon looked intense, though strangely so, staring fixedly into Rin’s face. Then the peculiar look on Rin’s face registered: eyes closed, mouth parted in nearly silent gasps, his expression strained and wild, so that Konekomaru wondered, with some alarm, what on earth was wrong with him. He thrust up against Bon, both of them rocking with the motion, his hips jerked, and Konekomaru suddenly realized that Bon had his hand shoved down the front of Rin’s undone pants.

Down his....

It was like a car crash in his brain, the hurtling realization and then the stunning jolt of collision. He could only stare as Rin swayed, his whole body responding to the aggressive, methodical movements of Bon’s arm, as Rin swallowed and then moaned, his fingers uncurling on Bon’s chest and then knotting once more. The tempo increased—Rin shuddered violently, made a strangled sound, as if choking back a shout, and Bon’s other hand tangled in his hair to tilt his head back as he stiffened, jerked again, his face going tense as if with great pain before relaxing into a look of extraordinary, overpowering release. After a moment, Bon let go of his hair, and he crumpled forward, gulping for breath, whimpering a little as Bon’s hand continued to work him, slowly now, a gentleness at odds with Bon’s predatory, self-satisfied smile. 

Bon withdrew his hand at last, pulled out a pack of tissues, and began wiping his fingers, still looking inordinately pleased with himself. Rin’s breathing had slowed; he straightened slightly, lifted his head to stare up at Bon. Their gazes met, and suddenly Rin was smiling too, as fierce as Bon if not fiercer, as he began to sink downward, as he reached out to undo Bon’s very full pants—

Konekomaru snatched himself back around the corner. He pressed his back up against the end of the bookshelves, his teeth clenched to stifle a yelp of shock. He could hardly think over the pounding of his pulse in his ears, but even if he’d been able to think he still would have flailed around trying to believe it.

Could never have imagined it—

Bon and Rin...like that....

Oh God, the look on Rin’s face...and those _sounds_....

Behind him, Bon let out a low, rumbling sigh, a deep _hrrrr_ of satisfaction, and Konekomaru began tiptoeing away as quickly as he could, trying to salvage whatever innocence he had left.

He wondered if he could ever look either of them in the face again.

 

 

 

His heart rate had barely even begun to settle, and it was already picking up speed again as he drew Bon out, his hand wrapped around Bon’s very hard, hot length. He was actually going to do it—he’d sort of fudged it the last time, but this time he was really doing to do it. _Suck his cock. Take it right into his mouth._ Kind of scary, kind of strange, but he wanted to do it, wanted to give Bon back all the pleasure he’d just gotten and more, wanted to make Bon come and come—come fucking _hard_ , more than the smug son of a bitch had bargained for—and as much or more than that, he wanted _it_. Wanted to know what it was like. Wanted to cross that line. Wanted to pull them even closer together, closer than they’d ever been yet, and there wasn’t much closer you could get than inside—oh God, thinking of it like that made his stomach turn, not with sickness but with something like an aching hunger, and he didn’t know why it was so hot but it was, just like Bon being so totally turned on just from seeing him come was hot, awesomely hot, and he wanted things to just keep on getting _hotter_.

So freaking much wanting, he almost couldn’t stand it.

It hadn’t been hard to kiss Bon—it had been nice, better than nice, _fantastic_. It hadn’t been hard to get used to touching his dick—he liked the way it lay in his hand, the weight of it, liked the way Bon shifted, letting out a low breath as he rolled his thumb around the edge of its slick head. So this wouldn’t be hard either, right?

“You’re too tall,” he said, and his voice sounded thick to him, a little hoarse. Not like he was nervous, though. “Crouch down a little.”

Bon bent his knees slightly, bracing himself on the bookshelf. “Better?”

“Yeah.” He could’ve managed, but this would be easier. As long as Bon’s legs held out. Shifting forward, he let his tongue play around the rim of Bon’s head, then lick at its underside, his lips barely grazing the skin. Yeah, just like kissing, really. He opened his mouth wider, then a little wider—

“Watch the teeth,” Bon warned, somewhat breathlessly.

“Hmph.” Both annoyed and amused by the interruption, Rin drew back, then lunged, pretending to take a chomp out of the side of Bon’s dick. “ _Nom!_ ” Bon jumped with a hiss of fear and displeasure.

“ _You_ —“

“Aww, don’t worry,” Rin crooned, petting the threatened member soothingly, as if it was a small, cute animal. “I wouldn’t hurt Bon-chan.”

“B-Bon-chan?” Glancing up, he saw Bon’s face go dark with fury, his eyes blazing wrathfully. “ _Die._ ”

“Ah-ah! Can’t kill me yet.” Rin smirked. “I haven’t gotten you off.”

“Then hurry up,” Bon snarled, settling himself back against the bookshelf.

Rin snickered and repositioned himself. Luckily the scare hadn’t shriveled Bon’s hard-on. Teasing aside, though, he could see how teeth would definitely be an issue, and especially his teeth. Stupid, pointy fangs...so how exactly was he going to do this?

Very, very carefully, he decided.

 

 

 

Ryuuji set his jaw hard, holding back the moan that wanted to escape him as Rin began taking him in slowly, so slowly—maddening, he wanted to explode, but also absolutely unbelievable, to feel himself pushing bit by bit into the heat of Rin’s mouth, between Rin’s amazingly soft lips. They wrapped around his head, then pulled back over its rim with a little pop, did it again and then again, a shallow mouth-fucking, forward and back, while Rin’s tongue traced lazy circles over the end of his cock. So little, but it felt so insanely good. _More, dammit. No, don’t stop_ , as Rin drew back and released him, letting out a breath—flutter of air on his wet cock head, and he did make a sound then, a catch in the back of his throat. Rin glanced up at him, then leaned forward and breathed more deliberately, sending a shudder running up and down his spine. Gasping, he glimpsed the flicker of a smile on Rin’s lips before they opened to take him once more.

Deeper now, and more sure, more eager, Rin’s tongue squirming beneath him, extending and retreating as if to lap him up, to draw him further in, Rin’s lips sliding down along his shaft, oh God, just like he’d wanted it, the barest graze of teeth before Rin caught himself and corrected it, but Ryuuji hardly even cared, he was in fucking heaven. He gripped the bookshelf behind him as tightly as he could, fighting the urge to jerk his hips, to pump himself even deeper into that exquisite mouth. He didn’t know how long he could hold out. And now Rin’s head was moving back and forth, his lips stroking Ryuuji’s cock, its head brushing the roof of his mouth, the arch of his tongue—so good, _so good_ , only one thing in the world could make this any better, and Ryuuji let go of the shelf with one hand, reached out to push Rin’s hair aside so that he could see it all, the tight O of Rin’s mouth enclosing him, rubbing against his skin, the stretch of Rin’s jaw, the beautiful surrender in his face.

Rin looked up from under his eyelashes, meeting Ryuuji’s gaze—he couldn’t exactly grin in his position, but his eyes danced. And then they closed, and Rin moaned around him, as if Rin was the one who was getting perilously close to coming. He started sucking ecstatically, letting out little whimpers and grunts and _mmmms_ , ridiculous, indecent noises, but oh shit—it _could_ get even better, because that—those sounds, they went right into Ryuuji, sending his arousal burning out of control, white hot and all-consuming, especially when the rocking sway of Rin’s body, the growing expression of bliss on Rin’s face started to tell him that it wasn’t just mind games anymore, it was real, Rin was turning himself on with this, loving it, _ah_ —

Rin’s hand curling around his cock, his other hand groping to fondle Ryuuji’s balls as they tightened, as Rin sucked _hard_ —

He came so violently that his knees almost buckled; he had to grab onto the shelf again, fumbling to find his grip as his whole body convulsed. Pleasure like fireworks going off, the spasms of his come shooting out of him— _into Rin’s mouth, oh yes, yes, take it_ —he didn’t know how long it lasted, but it seemed like forever, and at the same time not long enough. Couldn’t ever be long enough. And then it was fading, and he was propping himself up against the books, shaking a little, breathing hard and wanting to laugh because oh damn, that had been the most fucking amazing thing he’d ever felt.

Rin released him with a final tongue laving and sat back, wiping at his mouth. Just a small dribble had escaped, which meant that he really had swallowed it, a thought that gave Ryuuji an extra squirming twist of satisfaction. Rin slid back further, leaned back on his heels as he slowly spread his fly wide and drew himself out, stone hard again, as he began stroking his flushed dick with both hands, his eyes shut, lost in his own need. Ryuuji could only stare at him, stupefied, drinking it in. Memorizing that sight, so he could let it play over and over in his fantasies—but why just fantasy, maybe he could get Rin to do this again, sometime when he hadn’t just shot his load, when he could jerk himself off to the sight of Rin on his knees before him, masturbating with single-minded intensity...and would Rin actually let him come on him?

Shit, they were dirty thoughts. But were they any more dirty than Rin fucking his own hands on the library floor, his knees spread wide apart, his tongue flicking across his parted lips as though he was still imagining Ryuuji’s cock filling his mouth. The rhythmic lift of his hips as he arched his back, straining; the shift and roll of his shoulders, his whole body moving to the pulse of his clasped hands; his lips fluttering back from his bared teeth as his face scrunched up, soft, guttural, animal sounds spilling from him. His pace increased, became frantic—he stiffened abruptly, grunted, then threw his head back and came, as hard and long as if he hadn’t come in forever, splattering the floor in between them.

Ryuuji let out a shaken breath. He’d forgotten that breathing was even necessary; maybe that was why he felt dizzy. Oh shit, who was he fooling? That had been...completely and utterly mind-blowing. He was probably lucky he hadn’t gotten a nosebleed or passed out. Hunched over on the floor, Rin was catching his own breath. With a sigh, he straightened and looked at Ryuuji, his eyes half-lidded, a crooked smile quirking his mouth—a little bit knowing, savoring the effect he’d had on Ryuuji, a little bit rueful, as if admitting his own crazy, but for the most part just satisfied and spent. At least for the moment.

Ryuuji started, coming back to himself. Hastily he pulled out the tissues, took a couple for himself, and tossed the pack to Rin. He didn’t really need much cleaning up, though. Rin had pretty much taken care of him. In silence they put themselves back together—and then Rin surged to his feet, thrust Ryuuji up against the bookshelf again, and kissed him, lingering and deep. He tasted salt in Rin’s mouth and realized with a shock what that was. Instinctively he pulled back.

“Don’t like it?” Rin’s eyes glittered as he smiled slyly. “You get used to it, though.” He tugged Ryuuji forward again, and after a moment’s resistance Ryuuji let him, kissed him back with determination, refusing to let squeamishness get the better of him. The smell of sex on Rin’s breath, on his hands, cupped around Ryuuji’s face, Rin’s eager, skillful tongue stroking against his...it occurred Ryuuji that he was probably not really that far off from getting hard again, and then nothing whatsoever was going to get done. With an effort, he pushed Rin away.

“Enough fooling around,” he croaked. Clearing his throat, he added sternly, “Get back to work.”

Rin stared into his eyes, as if measuring his strength of will, then made a face. “Che. Yeah, yeah. All right.” Stretching, he slung the strap of the Koumaken over his shoulder and wandered off, reeling a little, loose limbed and still sex-drunk, and probably about to find a desk and chair somewhere so he could fall asleep, the slacker, while other people did their homework. Rin’s tail swished languidly behind him, curling with lazy, sated contentment.

And he was _still_ staring at Rin’s ass, Ryuuji realized.


End file.
